Hassan ibn Seren
"No Witcher has ever died in his bed. But I am not a Witcher. Not anymore." Hassan ibn Seren is a simple Pellar from Carsten, spending his days grinding up cures for colds and toothaches. Biography Early Life Hassan ibn Senaa was born to Zerrikanian merchants Senaa bint Zuberi and Kibwe ibn Marjani. Hassan travelled with his parents since he was old enough to walk, learning his letters and numbers on their knees. When he was seven, they began to travel further north, dipping into Redania. Along the roads, their caravan was attacked by Ghouls. Sanaa pushed Hassan in the branches of a tree before wading into the fight after her husband. Attracted by the stench of rotting flesh, a Witcher later found the ambush sight and the bodies of all the caravan members. After slaughtering the ghouls, the Witcher discovered young Hassan clinging to the high up branches of the tree. Realising that the boy was now an orphan and on his way back to Kaer Seren, the Witcher elected to take Hassan with him and submit him to the Trail of Grasses. Witcher Years Hassan survived the Witcher Trails, the only one in his group of nine to do so. After gaining his medallion, Hassan chose a new name for his new life - Hassan ibn Seren. Instead of following his brothers along the Path, Hassan decided to remain at Kaer Seren and devote his years to alchemy and herbalism, developing new potions and bombs for his fellow Witchers. During the winter of 1260, after an entire group of potentials died during the Trail of Grasses, Hassan devoted himself to attempting to improve the formulas, hoping to improve the survival rate. So in the spring of 1262, Hassan left for the Isles of Skellige, hoping to converse with the druids and learn some of their wisdom concerning nature. There he remained until winter, where he returned home to Kaer Seren. However, instead of returning to a warm fort, Hassan discovered his home buried beneath a mountain of rock and snow, destroyed by mages after the Witchers had refused to share their knowledge with them. After Kaer Seren Alone and not knowing if any of others of the Griffin School had survived, Hassan buried the dead before moving on with no goal in sight. He wandered for months, hiding his eyes behind a thin cotton blindfold, until he settled near the village of Carsten. Passing himself off as a Pellar, Hassan began to make a living selling herbs and potions, all traces of his former life buried away. Physical Appearance Hassan ibn Seren had twisted locks of curly coal black hair, kept tied neatly at the nape of his skull. His face was rich and dark, skin polished by the hot Zerrikanian sun. His eyes the same cat-slit amber of all Witchers, hidden behind a worn cotton blindfold that did nothing to stop him from seeing. He had a fondness for red, orange and brown clothes, with short sleeves that wouldn’t disrupt while he worked. His boots were sturdy and his belt well made, with enough pockets for any herbalist's needs. Hassan stood at an average height, body musclar from years of Witcher training. Due to his scholarly habits, his skin was less scarred than most, though his fingers calloused from wielding a quill. Personality & Traits Skills & Abilities Relationships Rhys ibn Hassan Rhys is Hassan's adopted son. Hassan found the babe in a course sack by the side of the road, tucked below some bushes out of sight. Rhys had been carefully wrapped in blue cloth, with a half empty bottle of goat's milk and a plush wolf toy. Nearby were signs of heavy footprints and blood splatters, as well as a splinted bow. Trivia * Hassan does not own a silver sword, having left his buried in Kaer Seren. Category:Characters Category:Witchers